<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The memory of the setting sun by chibi_usagi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248796">The memory of the setting sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_usagi/pseuds/chibi_usagi'>chibi_usagi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Neallen Summer 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.Gray-man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, or that's what I tried to do</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_usagi/pseuds/chibi_usagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When it came to reading, Allen had plenty of places to choose from. And almost every time, he would choose one certain mansion over all the other places. <br/>But when Nea was around, he could hardly focus on his books.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nea D. Campbell &amp; Allen Walker, Nea D. Campbell/Allen Walker, Past Allen &amp; Nea D. Campbell, Past Allen/Nea D. Campbell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Neallen Summer 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The memory of the setting sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! ♡<br/>I'm bringing you the first fic of the Neallen Summer event!! Much later than planned, yes, but I chose to start this event with the prompts of "fun times", "good natured pranks", "games"!<br/>I had a rather specific idea of how I wanted this fic to play out and I hope I did it well :"3 I hope. Enjoy and stay tuned for the next update~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When it came to reading, Allen had plenty of places to choose from. In fact, one who knew him would say that there were very few places where he couldn't indulge in his habit. However, for one reason or another, he would almost always choose one certain mansion. </p>
<p>It had been years since his first visit at the imposing Campbell mansion. There, he found a loving family and a place to rest for however long he desired. The mansion, as he came to realize, seemed more and more like a magic place with every passing day. It seemed like a place where the sun always shone brighter, where the wind felt calmer and more soothing; a place painted with nuances of precious gold.</p>
<p>Still, those weren't the only reasons why he liked to linger there. Not at all. Allen could think of a hundred more reasons for his prolonged stay - and one of them would always be found at the very top of his list - one <em>very specific</em> young man who loved teasing him from time to time.</p>
<p>Today too, was one of those days.</p>
<p>"Guess who," Nea whispered, casually leaning in to rest his chin on the redhead's shoulder. Allen couldn't help the sigh that found its way out through his parted lips, an amused, knowing smile forming. He'd come to recognize everything with such ease. Starting from the soft spiky hair that brushed so lightly against his skin, to the cheerful tone that tickled his ears, to the scent of sun that floated around him whenever a certain someone came close... to the feel of those hands covering his eyes so mischievously. All those could only belong to Nea, and Allen couldn't know better. </p>
<p>"You're the only one who does this to me, you know?" the redhead asked, raising an eyebrow as he took Nea's hand in his and turned to face him. "Of course I would know it's you every time." </p>
<p>Ah, there he was. The number one reason why he loved the Campbell manor so much was yet again standing before him. Allen loved the wave of feelings he got whenever Nea was around - it felt more as if, deep within him, a call for adventure would awaken.</p>
<p>Nea shot him a beaming smile in return. "Maybe I am the only one," he started, "but it's always fun to see your expression whenever I do it~" With that, he let go, occupying his usual spot beside Allen. His eyes naturally found their way towards the written pages of the book, interest sparkling like stars within them. "Is that the same book from yesterday?" </p>
<p>"Oh- you noticed!" Allen exclaimed, brushing his fingertips against the old paper, his gesture somehow fond. "It's one of my favorites. I read it many times before." Nea took note of the peaceful look resting on the redhead's face as he reminisced the past. "Some of the memories I could never discard are linked to this book." </p>
<p>"Mind sharing some?" came a simple, yet meaningful question, as Nea gently put his arm around Allen's shoulders, nuzzling against them ever so slightly. </p>
<p>Allen let out a snicker at that, as the mere idea of Nea being suddenly so close to him, waiting for him to spill whatever treasured secrets he held filled his soul with a new kind of love. "Would you be interested?" the redhead asked softly, as if the answer hadn't been evident.</p>
<p>One quick nod from Nea, as well as the impatient answer of "Of course I would!" were the last confirmation Allen needed before he began to dig through the pool of golden times, one cheerful smile never quite leaving his face.</p>
<p>The young man couldn't help but stare in silence as Allen went on and on about some of his dearest memories, allowing himself to feel vulnerable for what could have been the first time in a long while. Nea watched as the wind played with Allen's red hair, how it touched his frame as if it were a precious musical instrument. </p>
<p>Then suddenly, he had this idea lurking in the back of his mind. Just like Allen could show him bits of his happiness so openly, Nea felt the need to share with him one certain view. A view that he alone could have known. So he waited for the stories to be over and stood up, reaching out for Allen to take his hand.</p>
<p>"What is it, Nea?" the redhead asked with a tilt of his head, throwing a confused glance his way.</p>
<p>"I want to show you something." With that, he climbed onto the leafless tree that stood tall behind them seconds ago. He soon realized how long it had actually been since the last time he saw the world from up there. Nea remembered how much he liked teasing Mana with tickle fights whenever he got the occasion, and Cornelia always gave him a big advantage. "Come up here!" the young man suggested, finding himself a comfortable spot to sit. </p>
<p>But Allen didn't seem too fond of the idea... "No," was the only word that left his lips and it was Nea's turn to be struck by confusion. He had no idea if Allen simply wasn't in the mood, or if he was actually afraid to climb. Afraid to <em>fall</em>. His face didn't reveal anything, compared to the past refusals. </p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p>"...I like it here, it's nice enough." Now he was fidgeting. It was subtle, but Nea saw through his act, and as he did, an expectative smile spread on his lips.</p>
<p>"You won't fall, you know. It’s alright." </p>
<p>At that, Allen displayed the clearest of a jolt, followed by a small pout as he tried to clarify yet again, "no." But that wasn't his decision to make anymore, for Nea pulled him up... using force. And by Gods, how he couldn't hold back his laughter at the helpless yelp that crawled up Allen's throat once he found himself stepping on thin air. </p>
<p>"Nea-!" </p>
<p>It wasn't long before Allen caught a glimpse of the rather devilish grin that the young man now wore. "Get me down. Right now," he threatened, but was quite unable to make any more of a protest. Or look down, for that matter. For a moment or two, he refused to open his eyes to look around him. He refused to move even an inch. </p>
<p>Nea waited patiently. He waited for Allen's worry to fade away so that they could watch the skies together, so that they could listen to the wind. The amused twinkle in his eyes never disappeared - that sure was a sight of Allen he would never let go of for the rest of his life. </p>
<p>"Why look down in a place like this? <em>Look up at the sky</em>, Allen," the young man finally said, his tone laced with sheer excitement. Although Allen was reluctant at first, any hint of disapproval died out on his lips once his silver eyes met with the clouds painted in gold and pink. The way the colors melted one into the other was what made the redhead feel so awestruck. The sun was ready to set, now slowly disappearing over the horizon.</p>
<p>"That... is beautiful." He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, the adrenaline from before refusing to leave his body. But the calming sight spreading before his eyes put his mind at ease. Allen felt the wind, stronger than before, yet just as soothing. His red hair danced by its rhythm. </p>
<p>"I know," Nea replied shortly, as his eyes glanced upwards, taking in the remaining traces of light, one by one. "I wanted to share this view with you today. This is the one view I enjoyed most long ago. I still do, to this day." </p>
<p>Allen seemed to understand the motive behind Nea's choice. He'd talked about memories moments ago - memories he loved. Perhaps Nea wanted to add up to that. "I remember you telling me about this once. How you used to play with Mana around here." <em>Those had to be amazing times</em>, Allen thought to himself as he imagined the two of them jumping and running and laughing together, playing pranks on each other from morning to evening, as if the time was only theirs to own. He could see Nea being the one to shake things up every single time, because that was just his way to be. It was a pleasant scene to think about, right there, basked in the lights of the burning sun.</p>
<p>"Whenever I look down from up here," Nea started in a low, almost timid voice, "I remember the one time when mother and Mana actually played a prank on me." </p>
<p>Allen's gaze left the skies behind in just a second, moving to meet Nea's golden eyes instead. The successive blinks could only enhance the bewilderment that now lingered in the redhead's eyes. His glasses were about to fall off, but he caught them in time before he spoke up, "They did what-? I find it hard to believe, actually!" </p>
<p>Nea only sighed, guessing from the tone in Allen's voice that he wanted to know the story. And he couldn't honestly blame him. "Hear me out, Allen, both of them were terrible!" </p>
<p>Allen did little to hold back the chuckle that came in response to Nea's slightly exasperated, betrayed-more-than-anything tone. </p>
<p>"They stood there, laughing right back at my worried face," he complained, pointing at the specific spot nearby the tree. Allen could see a faint blush forming on his cheeks, a somehow rare occurrence when it came to Nea. "<strong>'Boo!</strong>' they said, all the while smiling so innocently. But I was really, genuinely <em>worried</em>!" Despite the pout on his lips, Allen felt how Nea was actually so glad to hold onto that memory.</p>
<p>"So what did you do?" the redhead followed, curious to see if the scene actually played out the way he had just imagined. It took him some time to process, however, that Nea's next move would mirror that in the memory. </p>
<p>"I gave Mana a few loving pats, that's all! Just like," he said, jumping off of Cornelia without looking back, "this!" His legs quickly found their way back to the steady ground and to the golden plains, and he laughed, a sound so genuine Allen couldn't keep himself from smiling, too. Although truth be told, he couldn't quite believe the part about the "loving pats". </p>
<p>Looking down at Nea, Allen also spotted his book, lying face down near the tree. 'Well,... reading comes later tonight,' he noted to himself with a subtle nod. Allen found it rather amusing that he was never able to read in peace with Nea around. Well, almost never. The few times he managed were those times Nea fell asleep on the couch, with his head nuzzling against his arm. But he couldn't get mad at Nea under any circumstances. </p>
<p>Once again, he let his eyes flutter closed, enjoying the whispers and the gentle caress of the wind. He failed to catch Nea glancing up at him, his figure somehow proud. It was a real accomplishment for him to have Allen join him in his favorite place of rest. </p>
<p>Before long, the momentary silence came to an end, as Nea noticed a familiar golden golem quickly flying towards him. "Oh, Tim! You came to join us too?" The golem wasn't a second late to greet Nea in his usual maner, with small, appreciative sounds. He flew in circles around the young man, then finding his way up to where Allen sat. </p>
<p>"Hello there, Tim," the redhead greeted playfully, allowing the golem to sit on his shoulder. "Are you here to play?" Timcanpy grinned in reply, excitedly bouncing his tail before zipping through the air back to Nea.</p>
<p>Judging by the way the skies darkened oh, so quickly, Allen guessed that it would soon be the time for dinner, but Nea didn't seem too eager to leave Cornelia behind just yet. In all honesty, Allen agreed with him; he had never expected such a day to come - but it did. He would generally be the one to call Nea back inside at Katerina's insistence. But today was different.</p>
<p>Allen watched as Nea teased Timcanpy, laughing at the sounds the golem made in return; he seemed to go from contentment to utter disapproval in only seconds. Someday, somehow, Nea would earn himself a bite from Tim. That was for sure. </p>
<p>Catching Allen's insistent glances, Nea decided to climb onto the tree one more time. This time, he found a place right beside the redhead, allowing their hands to brush lightly against each other as he sat. Timcanpy seemed to be enjoying himself the most with this new setting, often swirling around both Nea and Allen, switching his temporary rest places from Nea's head to Allen's shoulder, sometimes Allen's head, too. </p>
<p>"I don't really want this day to end," the redhead confessed with a long, quiet sigh. The deep silver pools in his eyes watched the moon rising proud onto the evening sky. </p>
<p>Nea hummed in return, letting his head rest on Allen's shoulder as they gazed together at the horizon stretching far ahead. "Does that mean you'll join me up here more often from now on?" the young man followed, his tone expectant. </p>
<p>"Maybe. But next time, teach me how to climb instead, okay?" Nea failed to hold back the chuckle as he remembered Allen's reaction to the whole thing. He let his arm fall around Allen's lower back, holding him close. </p>
<p>"Okay," he finally confirmed, hesitant. He kept it to himself, but a part of him really wanted to see Allen being troubled only once more. Maybe... he will do something about it without repeating that particular scene.</p>
<p>"You're plotting something, aren't you?" </p>
<p>Busted. Sometimes, Allen's ability to see through his mischievous plans was so precise, it was actually scary for Nea. He had to think of a comeback, and quickly. But every silent second that passed told Allen that he wasn't wrong in his assumption. "No," he blurted out in the end, but the situation was obviously the opposite. And in truth, he expected Allen not to believe him. </p>
<p>One advantage he had was, he knew Allen couldn't possibly anticipate his every move. So as long as he didn't reveal any clues, it should be alright. "We'll see about that. Little demon."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Allen forgot to expect anything at all, as the sky slowly turned to a navy blue, and one after another, stars emerged from nothingness. Bigger stars, smaller stars, they draped the sky with their dreamy light. </p>
<p>The two counted hundreds of tiny lightbulbs as they hung down from the large heavens above them. The crickets accompanied the wind with their lively summer concert, while crystalline laughter echoed from the branches of the leafless tree.</p>
<p>"Should we head back?" Allen suggested, pushing back a yawn. He looked down at Tim, who had fallen asleep in the palm of his right hand, and gently nuzzled against his fingers as he dreamt. "It must be late. The others will come to look for us." </p>
<p>Oh. Nea had a brief moment of realization. It was <em>that</em> late. Mana should have called them to dinner by now. Or, perhaps he was enjoying the view from inside, laughing with Katerina. "You're right. I didn't even realize-" </p>
<p>Little did he know, that neither of them had noticed the last two hours passing by. Just like before, with swift movements, Nea let himself slip off of the branch, pretending not to notice as Allen reached out to him for support. The redhead remained motionless, his hand still up in the air, eyes wide in surprise.</p>
<p>"Uhm... Nea?" he started softly, blinking in confusion. "How do I get down?" </p>
<p>Nea stopped mid-air, turning on his heels to watch the redhead with an obvious expression plastered on his face. Tilting his head, he allowed a simple "you jump," to which Allen frowned slightly.</p>
<p>"No way." His concern was not unjustified, given that he had never climbed onto a tree before, much less jump from one. He shivered at the possible outcomes, as they popped into his mind. </p>
<p>"Why not?" </p>
<p>"What do you mean <em>'why not'?</em> It's too high!" Allen retorted, and much to his horror, he saw Nea proceeding to take his leave.</p>
<p>"Then you'll have to wait here until I get some food for both of us~" He had turned around, so Allen couldn't see any trace of the smirk that was now pulling at his lips. Of course he intended to help Allen, but he also couldn't resist a little tease. "I'll be right back!" </p>
<p>"For the second time today, Nea, get me down right this instant," Allen tried with a pout. He couldn't believe something like that was actually happening.</p>
<p>"You can jump, you know," Nea insisted.</p>
<p>"I won't!" </p>
<p>"Then wait there."</p>
<p>"But I'm hungry!" And he wasn't lying. The growl that followed served as enough of a proof. "I can't wait any longer." </p>
<p>"It'll be only two minutes!" </p>
<p>"No," the redhead clearly refused. It left Nea with no other chance then to admit defeat and turn back to help.</p>
<p>"Fine." With a sigh, he took a few steps to the base of the tree. "Come on, jump! I'll catch you," he promised, and missed the way Allen shot him an almost threatening glance. He brushed it off with an innocent smile before doing as he was instructed, and in a mere moment, he fell all over Nea, attacking him with the most unexpected tickle downpour... And one could see on his face how much he <em>wanted</em> to give it a try.</p>
<p>The young man erupted in an uncontrollable laughter as he struggled to no avail to break free from Allen's grasp. "You tricked me-!" he accused, but Allen only dismissed him, never quite allowing his hands to take a break from making Nea suffer in the most pleasant way. </p>
<p>"I didn't," he countered. "I really <em>am</em> hungry. But this is for the scare you gave me." Oh well. He could have expected that. Note to self: never trust Allen's innocent smile again. </p>
<p>"You little-" </p>
<p>"Too bad, Nea~ We're two of a kind." </p>
<p>The first thing that came to Nea's mind was Mana's playful grin from the moment he'd done the same thing to him. Was this what Mana felt, too? He couldn't stop laughing. Tears came in trickles on his cheeks and it had started to hurt already. Laughing really could hurt, huh? But it was one of the best feelings - and the best way to settle for the end of another day.</p>
<p>At some point in time, Nea somehow regained control of the situation, and decided to give Allen but a taste of his own medicine. Allen hardly allowed it,... but once he did, there was no turning back. Timcanpy, who was now awake, could only watch over the two of them from up in the air. </p>
<p>There were a couple of reasons why Allen always lingered at the prestigious Campbell mansion. The most important on the list was the very presence of a certain Nea D. Campbell. At times his partner in crime, his best friend, a teasing devil. Life could never get boring around him. To Allen, Nea was a lot more fascinating than any character found in books, as he seemed to be holding onto the very essence of adventure. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaand now I have two series. Wow. Now to add to them both. <br/>Pray. <br/>I really hope this was enjoyable, my brain keeps telling me that something is off and I'm ;;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>